Sx2 Amour au rendez vous !
by Hanabi-chaan
Summary: Que se passe t il, cet été à Central ou tout le monde semble s'allanguir ? Des traces de vomis sont retrouvés le matin dans les couloirs, des pèches bouchent les canalisations, et des sous-vétements sont retrouves dans les arbres... CHAPTER 6
1. Prologue

Sx2, amour au rendez-vous !

Prologue

Le colonel Mustang entra dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Les militaires qui le supportaient savaient ce que cela signifiait.

J'ai passé une mauvaise journée, fichez moi la paix.

Juste en face, une autre porte de verre claqua. Venant de la part d'Edward Elric, les militaires savaient également traduire ce geste.

Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, ma journée commence bien mais je veux faire semblant que le colonel m'agace au plus au point, donc faisait semblant de me fichez la paix.

Bref, une journée comme les autres…

Du moins c'est ce que les autres militaires pensaient. Mais aucun d'eux ne les connaissaient vraiment. Et aucun d'eux ne surent interpréter par l'habituel claquage de porte que le colonel Roy était inquiet et troublé, mais bizarrement heureux.

Tout comme aucun d'eux ne comprirent en fait qu'Edward se sentait juste épanoui à l'approche des odeurs du printemps, et des sensations de l'été.

Non, aujourd'hui les subordonnés du colonel Roy et du fullmetal alchimiste pensaient juste que les habituelles disputes qui fusaient entre les deux en avaient contrariés un et satisfait l'autre. Et aucun d'eux ne pouvaient prévoir ce qui allait se passer, et faire le rapprochement entre la découverte d'un caleçon vraiment, mais vraiment sale dans un des arbres qui entouraient Central City et toutes les pèches qui bouchaient la tuyauterie des toilettes masculins, sans compter le nain de jardin de Riza Hawkeye qui fut retrouvé au sommet du bâtiment Est et les vomissures qui allaient se répéter dans les couloirs.

Et surtout, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient prévoir que des liens se tisseraient entre deux membres de leur personnel et qu'ils se rendraient compte que l'amour est plus fort que tout.

oO° Mot de Hanabi14 : Voilà une nouvelle fic, je me suis inspirée d'un livre pour l'écrire, attention à la suite, Royed en perspective ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez du premier chapitre Laissez moi des reviews ! °Oo


	2. La déclaration, ou un baiser mal reçu

Sx2 Amour au rendez-vous !

La déclaration, ou un baiser mal reçu

Ce jour si, quand Roy arriva au bureau, il fit à peine attention aux bonjours des autres militaires. On était le 1er Avril, et le printemps faisait sentir sa venue proche. Les arbres étaient en fleurs alors qu'il était un peu tôt, tout le quartier Est était plongé dans la douceur matinale. C'est à peine si on avait pas envie de somnoler sur son bureau... (mais il éviterait, car Riza tenait toujours son gun à portée de main...)

Ce matin même, Roy avait réfléchi. Il avait réfléchi au lit, il avait réfléchi en arrivant à Central, et quand il claqua la porte de son bureau, il était encore dans ses pensées.

Et maintenant qu'il avait réfléchi, il était près. A l'approche du printemps, il devenait bizarre, tout le monde le disait. Il évitait tout le monde, particulièrement un petit blond qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Le Fullmetal alchimiste lui avait pourtant épargné ses habituels sarcasmes, ses derniers temps.

En fait, Roy l'avait toujours sut. Que l'amour et le haine était si proche. Mais il avait pris sa décision. Plus il y repensait, plus cela devenait évident, il était tombé amoureux de l'aîné Elric au cours des dernières années. Toutes ses fois ou il le détestait, il avait refoulés ces sentiments, mais ce matin précisément, son âme vagabondait, et il avait envie d'exposer plus clairement ces sentiments.

Il ricana intérieurement à ce qu'il allait faire quand il appela Edward Elric pour lui parler d'un quelconque projet. Il se trouvait stupide, voir _très con _mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Ouii... » Demanda Edward de son habituelle voix traînante, que Roy avait appris à connaître par coeur, à comprendre, _à aimer_ ces dernières années. Il referma la porte du bureau derrière lui et s'assit en face du colonel d'un air serein.

Le grand brun sentit une douce sensation de chaleur l'envahir, en même temps qu'un noeud dans son estomac. Il était complètement inconscient d'avoir pensé un jour sortir avec un de ses subordonnés, qui avait en plus 12 ans de moins que lui (il avait compté) !

Ses mains tressaillirent et il perdit toute sa belle assurance.

Edward pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation et le colonel trouva sa incroyablement..._ Sexy_. Il se leva comme un automate très raide et rit grassement pour camoufler son malaise. Il se mit à parler avec entrain sans s'arrêter, d'un dossier qu'il devait boucler. Il avait vraiment un comportement bizarre aujourd'hui, songea le Fullmetal.

« Donc voilà, Ha ha, nous nous en servons, et bien simplement, pour, occuper les réseaux de l'armée ! »

Il parlait, et il racontait n'importe quoi avec un air de faux semblant, juste pour éviter le silence. Il s'areta quand il vit le regard que lui lançait le blond, bouche bée. Tout ce discours ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase, et se pencha en avant, tout près d'Edward, si près...

« Hum... » Le blond se racla la gorge. Et le brun l'embrassa.

Il mit toute sa douceur dans ce baiser, mais ne ferma pas les yeux pour mieux savourer le regard ambré de l'alchimiste d'état. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se recula.

Roy sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Non mais vous êtes frappé ou quoi !! »

Le blond semblait croire ce qu'il disait.

« Je rêve ! J'ai 16 ans, je ne vous aime pas ! Vous êtes con ! »

Roy écouta en silence le flot d'injure que lui balançait son subordonné et ne releva même pas quand celui-ci lui fit un geste vulgaire de la main.

« Vous êtes au courant que je ne veut plus travailler avec vous... »

Roy haussa les épaules

« Que je n'entrerais plus dans votre bureau ! »

« Mh... »

« Que je ne vous laisserais plus vous approcher de moi ! »

« Mh... »

Le blond s'areta, excédé. Il jeta un regard de profond dégoût sur son supérieur avant de sortir de son bureau. Roy l'entendit claquer la porte du sien. Il sourit tristement.

Sa aussi il l'avait toujours sut. Que son amour ne pouvait pas être réciproque. Mais il avait tout gâche. Et puis après tout, quelle importance...

Il soupira pour lui-même et se remit au travail, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais _sa_ avait déjà commencé... _Tout_ s'était déjà mis en marche...

Et Edward ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit la, tant il était retourné qu'on puisse embrasser aussi bien.

oO° Mot de Hanabi14 : Oui bon, je sait que sa va trop vite et que c'est bizarre que Roy aime Ed aussi tôt dans l'histoire... Mais attendez de lire la suite ° En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je mettrais la suite quand j'aurais des reviews, et merci tout particulièrement à Sabine02, si tu savait comment tous tes messages m'ont fait plaisir Bisous ! °Oo


	3. L'amour et la haine sont si proches

Sx2 Amour au rendez-vous !

L'amour et la haine sont si proches

Edward bailla en se raclant la gorge. Ce matin là, il ne savait pourquoi mais il éprouvait une certaine gène à retourner au bureau. Ah oui, l'autre timbré...

En s'étirant comme chat, il songea à toutes les manières d'éviter son colonel dans les couloirs, et si celui-ci l'appelait. Puis il s'habilla, se brossa les dents et sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel, sans prendre le temps de petit-déjeuner à la réception.

oO° °Oo

Riza marchait dans un couloir plus long que large en savourant les rayons de soleils matinaux sur sa peau de pèche. Pour peu elle en deviendrait gentille et généreuse. En croisant son colonel, elle lui adressa un sourire langoureux, presque endormie mais à cause du reflet sur les vitres, elle ne vit pas si le colonel l'avait aperçu. Comme il continua son chemin sans une parole, elle considéra que non.

oO° °Oo

En arrivant au quartier Est, comme Edward était toujours dans ses pensées, il ne releva pas la tête et se prit quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« Oh excusez moi, je suis étourdi ! »

« Ce n'est rien, j'étais dans mes pensées et je vous avait pas aperçu » Dit une voix posée et forte que Ed connaissait trop bien. Il releva ses yeux aux reflets d'ambres et croisa ceux d'un noir de geais, qui appartenait à la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Sans se retourner, il bouscula Roy et courut jusqu'à être enfermé dans son bureau de verre.

Mais pourquoi était-il aussi troublé du regard que lui avait lancé son supérieur ? Il mit sa tête dans ses bras, ainsi les autres militaires penseraient qu'il dormaient sur son bureau, alors qu'au lieu de sa, il était plus troublé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Roy marcha tranquillement jusqu'à être installé au centre de sa pièce, aux côtés de la jolie Riza Hawkeye. Il se demanda si il ne l'avait pas aperçu ce matin, mais comme deux yeux jaunes occupaient son esprit, il abandonna.

Sur le coup de 12h30, Edward se décida à sortir de son bureau parcequ'il avait faim, ou juste pour voir du monde. Il croisa deux ou trois militaires qui lui adressèrent des signes de mains mais curieusement, Edward ne recherchait pas leur compagnie. Il erra un peu et se frustra de plus en plus de ne trouver personne avec qui avoir une discussion sérieuse.

Il fit une grimace d'horreur quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était planté devant le bureau de Roy. La personne qu'il haïssait.

_Mais l'amour et la haine sont si proches..._

A peine le temps de faire demi-tour que la porte s'ouvrit. Edward resta planté, car cette fois il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il baissa son regard des yeux perçants de son supérieur, mais après il se sentit encore plus gêné et ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi une simple déclaration arrivait à le bouleverser à ce point...

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Roy le regardait d'un air glacé

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Non, euh je... » Edward avait beaucoup de mal à soutenir le regard de son supérieur. Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse en parler.

« J'ai fait une erreur ! »

Roy le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, indécis de savoir si il devait le rattraper ou rentrer dans son bureau comme si de rien n'était. Il rentra.

oO° °Oo

Riza tourna ses yeux d'or vers le soleil qui atteignait son zénith. Elle venait de voir de passer le fullmetal alchimiste, rougissant et les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne devinait pas tout mais penser savoir.

Elle ouvrit une fenêtre et s'accouda tout en savourant la lumière douce du printemps. Bientôt l'été, et il serait sûrement plein de surprises...

oO° Je sait que ce chapitre est long et chiant Mais qui c'est ce qui va se passer par la suite ! Bon j'essaye de vous la mettre ce soir, et merci encore à Sabine02 pour tes reviews ) et à Manoun, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise ! °Oo


	4. A l'approche de l'été

Sx2 Amour au rendez-vous !

A l'approche de l'été

Bip, bip...

Riza éteignit son réveil matin d'un coup de gun dedans et ouvrit ses paupières sur ses magnifiques yeux encore pleins de sommeils. Elle se leva, à demi nue et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain tout en allumant sa radio.

« _6 heure du matin, et oui nous sommes le 21 Juin, c'est-à-dire l'été et le temps le prouve car il fait déjà magnifiquement beau._ »

Tout ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Elle commença à faire couler l'eau pour sa douche et apprécia l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Hier elle s'était acheté un nouveau savon, à la _pêche_. Son corps embaumait tellement l'air de touche sucrées qu'elle sourit en enfilant son uniforme, prête à partir. Et en sortant de son appartement, elle reçut le soleil de plein fouet, un bon soleil matinal. Elle s'étira au volant de sa voiture jusqu'à apercevoir le bâtiment de Central.

oO° °Oo

Roy était accoudé à son bureau quand il vit la voiture bleue de sa secrétaire se dessiner dans la cour. Le soleil lui battait les tempes, il avait déjà passé une mauvaise nuit, il n'avait pas envie que la blonde en rajoute une couche.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau, il fit semblant de classer ses papiers et l'ignora ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la matinée.

oO° °Oo

Edward ouvrit sa fenêtre d'un coup sec, et s'accouda à son rebord. On entendait des poules au loin, des chansons de militaires, des piaillements d'oiseaux et des bruits de voitures, provenant de la ville. Il faisait si chaud et si beau qu'il fût tenté de sortir, en laissant son travail en plan. Bien vite, il abandonna l'idée en songeant aux conséquences mais une autre lui vînt. Précautionneusement il se mit à enlever son manteau rouge, et jetant un coup d'œil sur le verrou clos de son bureau, il enleva sa veste noire, et se massa ses abdos tout engourdis d'être aussi serré la journée. Puis il prit son élan et s'élança pour s'asseoir sur son rebord. Raté. Il recommença et...

« Elric »

Il se figea en plein geste et se retourna vers la masse sombre qui encadrait sa porte. Encore lui. C'est qu'il commençait à lui pomper les nerfs, le colonel. Son premier réflexe fut de cacher son torse dénudé mais il sentit qu'il rougissait.

Le brun s'avança vers lui. Une idée fit son chemin vers l'esprit de Ed. En fait, Roy était la première personne qui lui avouait ses sentiments.

_Non, tu ne dois surtout pas penser à sa..._

Le colonel se rapprochait, Edward redoutait plus que tout de le regarder ou de lui parler. Finalement, sortir n'aurait pas été pire. Son cœur battant à 100 à l'heure, il observa la fenêtre et le brun qui le regardait d'un air perplexe.

_Comment il pouvait faire pour faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé !! _

Prenant une décision, il prit son élan une dernière fois et s'élança par delà l'espace carré qui lui servait de fenêtre. Cette fois, il avait réussi. Il entendait son supérieur crier derrière lui mais il ratterit facilement sur le toit. Coup de chance, il faisait si beau que celui-ci n'était pas glissant et il hasarda quelque pas. Soudain, un gros bruit le fit se retourner. Roy l'avait suivi. Il n'entendait même pas ce que celui-ci criait.

« Fait gaffe... De ne pas tomber ! »

Edward réalisa, et un nouveau pas lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il essaya de crier et y arriva très bien. _Il tombait._

Il ferma les yeux et sentit la peur le faire s'évanouir, trop tard.

oO° Merci infiniment à Dylvie, Louvelle, Sabine02, Lumineko, Fagocyteuse et Kiku-chan pour vos reviews, Comme je n'en avait pas beaucoup, je m'était promis que j'arrêterais toutes mes fics mais en fait, celle là me tient trop à cœur pour que je l'abandonne, et puis comme vous m'avez quand même laissé plein malgré mon absence, cette fois je promet que je les arrêterais pas. La suite, juré je vous la met bientôt ! °Oo


	5. Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort

Sx2 Amour au rendez-vous !

Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort

Quand le blond reprit conaissance, il se trouvait dans un endroit tout blanc, que même le soleil n'atteignait pas. Le paradis ? En ouvrant un peu plus ses yeux dorés, il aperçut un adulte brun, plutôt grand, qui lui tournait le dos. Il n'était sûrement pas au paradis, ou alors son âme ne serait jamais en paix si _LUI_ l'avait suivi. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et le brun se retourna.

« Tu es enfin réveillé mon garçon ? » S'éleva une petite voix fluttée, qui n'était pas celle de son colonel.

Et Ed aperçut sur la droite du brun une petite forme chauve avec des cheveux blancs derrière les oreilles. Le médecin s'avança vers lui, en blouse blanche et observa attentivement le blond.

« Tu nous a fait une belle chute dit moi ! Tu as de la chance qu'on t'ai aperçu et qu'on t'ai tout de suite transféré ici. »

Edward commençait à en avoir marre qu'on lui parle comme à un gamin. Il se renfrogna en fixant un point au bout de son lit. Le vieux continuait son discours.

«...Rien de très grave mais tout de même des fractures au niveau des tendons. »

Ed ne comprenait pas, il n'écoutait même plus.

Roy avait dut prévenir tout le monde et ils étaient allé le chercher puis ils l'avaient porté à l'hôpital de Central. Edward s'aperçut qu'il avait été changé et qu'il était maintenant en pyjama gris.

« Qui m'a déshabillé » Dit-il juste, coupant le discours du docteur.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi »

La réponse que redoutait le blond.

« C'est monsieur Mustang »

Roy lui tournait toujours le dos et Edward eut un haut le cœur. Il se retourna sur le ventre et vomit par-dessus son lit.

« Il reste encore des séquelles » Dit le médecin d'un air compatissant.

oO° °Oo

Riza détacha ses cheveux. Elle avait terminé son service plus tôt et comptait rendre visite au fullmetal. En fermant le bureau, elle se déshabillé pour renfiler ses affaires de civils. Un débardeur blanc à dentelle, un peu décolleté et un pantalon en toile. Elle mit la clé dans sa poche et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie. Comme il faisait incroyablement beau et chaud, elle plissa les yeux et songea à aller boire une limonade en ville, car elle ne touchait jamais à l'alcool. L'horizon était orange, et elle avait envie de sourire, comme sa, pour rien. Alors elle sourit. Et un homme plus jeune qu'elle lui sourit en retour.

oO° °Oo

En sortant de la chambre de son subordonné, Roy se heurta à une forme plus petite que lui.

« Ah, colonel ! Je pensais que vous ne reviendrez pas au bureau alors je me suis permis de sortir. »

« Mais prenez toutes les permissions que vous voudrez, Hawkeye »

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle rayonnait, dans cet hôpital tout gris. Il fut d'autant plus pressé de sortir et de retrouver le soleil. Quand il fut dehors, il sentait sur sa veste comme une odeur très prononcée de pèche. Il haussa les épaules et rentra à Central.

Quand à elle, elle rentra dans la chambre du blondinet. Il avait l'air mal en point, les deux jambes plâtrées, et il regardait dehors.

« Edward » Dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce

« Bonjour lieutenant »

« Tu vas mieux ? Le colonel s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi »

« Merci de me le rappeler »

« Et moi aussi je me suis inquiété, mais Aparement tu vas mieux »

Le ton d'Edward se radoucit

« Oui, sa va mieux »

Le silence s'installa. Puis :

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de sauter du toit »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Edward répondit mal à l'aise

« Je n'ai pas sauté, je suis tombé »

Riza hocha la tête puis lui tendit un papier

« C'est pour l'été, on organise une fête, si tu pouvais te déplacer se serait bien, à supposer que tu sois sorti d'ici »

« Pas de problème ! »

Edward fit un salut militaire en grimaçant de douleur

« Bon, je reviendrais demain »

« A demain »

Riza sourit en sortant. La fête devait se dérouler dans une semaine, elle osait espérer que Ed serait rétabli, surtout qu'elle comptait inviter Roy aussi. Quand elle sortit, il était quatre heure et demi et il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Elle plissa ses yeux dorés en songeant à tout les événements bizarres qui se passait à Central en ce moment.

Les plus étranges demeuraient : Roy n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous depuis au moins deux semaines, et elle l'avait surpris en train de travailler. Les mêmes choses se reproduisaient dans le bureau en face du leur. Pour conclure, elle ferma vraiment les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bruits de l'été.

oO° Aah j'aimerais bien être en été ! Je sait pas du tout ce que vous penser de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous le trouvez pas trop con Allez, promis dans moins de deux chapitres il commence à se passer des trucs intéressants ! En attendant, Enjoy et review ! °Oo


	6. Fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis

Sx2 Amour au rendez-vous !

Fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis

Stupide cravate. Elle enserrait méchamment le cou du fullmetal alchimiste. Il s'observa une seconde dans la glace, se mit un pschitt de parfum derrière l'oreille et ouvrit la fenêtre car il faisait bon. La nuit tombait doucement mais sûrement, et tout reposait. Calme, voluptés.

Il songea à se peigner les cheveux mais courut déjà dans le salon de la petite chambre d'hôtel pour vérifier l'heure.

18h54

Il avait bien le temps. S'étant peigné consciencieusement et s'étant renoué les cheveux en tresses, il s'accouda à la fenêtre. Puis il grimaça en songeant à l'affreuse semaine qu'il venait de passer.

Dans un hôpital de vieux, avec pour seul compagnie une infirmière de 40 ans et un docteur qui ressemblait fort à un savant fou.

Il avait eu pas mal de visite cette semaine. Riza était venu le voir tous les jours, et Roy également, bien que le blond s'en contrefoutait.

Dehors, on entendait un peu des cigales, et un peu de bruits de conversations.

En les écoutant, Edward tomba sur un groupe d'adolescent qui se rendait à une fête.

Il songea lui-même à sa soirée.

Une petite fête tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical, ambiance bon enfant, Lui avait assuré Riza.

Il haussa les épaules en savourant le vent dans sa figure, puis referma les volets en laissant la fenêtre ouverte, et enfila son blouson.

oO° °Oo

« Ah, on t'attendait » sourit Riza à la personne qui était entrée.

« Bonsoir très chère » Répondit Roy en baisant la main de la jolie blonde, qui gloussa en entraînant l'invité au salon.

« Installez vous, faite à votre aise » Dit-elle en le débarrassant de son blouson.

Roy jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce. Que des gens qu'il connaissait bien. Breda, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, Armstrong et une femme rousse qu'il avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs. Les rousses, très peu pour lui. D'ailleurs en ce moment, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec les femmes. Il y avait aussi une femme brune très jeune, et Sciezka qui admirait la colection de bouquin de sa subordonnée. Quand celle-ci revînt dans la pièce, il lui chuchota à l'oreille

« Il reste encore beaucoup de gens qui vont arriver ? »

« Deux ou trois amies, et Edward Elric »

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout » Confirma la blonde

« Parfait, parfait... » Dit-il d'un ton amère, plus pour lui-même que pour son auditrice.

oO° °Oo

_Ding, dong..._

Le blond attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Enfin, Riza se décida et embrassa le nouveau venu.

« Ah et bien il ne manque plus que toi ! »

« Très bien » Sourit le fullmetal en entrant.

« J'ai deux ou trois personnes à te présenter » Dit-elle en pénétrant dans le salon, Edward sur ses talons. Il eut le souffle coupé. La salle était pleine.

Pleine de gens mondains qui discutaient, une coupe à la main, ou dansaient, ou squattaient la mini table, transformé en bar pour l'occasion. Riza lui prit le bras et l'entraîna.

« Alors voici Martine, elle travaille au secrétariat, Mr Pileau, mon médecin traitant, Rémy et Alexandra, des amis de la famille, papa et maman. Sourit la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant deux personnes d'un certain âge, avec le même regard de lynx que la blonde, qui paraissaient toutefois moins terribles après quatre verres de champagnes. Julie, Guillaume, Mme Kardonel... »

« A ce propos, dit la femme en question en interrompant Riza, Je voudrais savoir ou vous avez acquérit ce fabuleux guéridon »

Comme Riza sembla se désinteresser du fullmetal pour continuer à débattre sur le fabuleux guéridon en question, Edward se fraya un passage jusqu'au canapé et s'assit en soufflant.

Il s'ennuyait ferme et sa faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était là.

« Sacré soirée, hein » Dit la personne à côté de lui

« Alors sa vous l'avez dit » Dit Ed sans se soucier de la personne à qui il parlait. Quand un malaise le prit. Il _connaissait_ cette voix.

« Vous ! »

« Toujours » Sourit le colonel

« Le lieutenant m'avez dit que vous ne viendrez pas ! »

Le brun haussa un sourcil d'un air dédaigneux

« Tu trouves pas qu'on est bien, là, tous les deux ? » Il mit un bras autour des épaules du blond dont tous les cheveux se hérissèrent sur la tête.

« C'est romantique » Et le brun partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Aparement il avait beaucoup bu et Edward avait la désagréable impression qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Si c'est sa, j'me casse » Dit-il en se levant, mais une voix s'élevant au dessus de celle des autres le fit se rasseoir.

« Je propose un jeu ! » Dit Riza

« Pourquoi j'le sent mal » Grimaça le fullmetal entre ses dents

oO° Petit chapitre de merde, mais partez paaaaas ! Après il va se passer des trucs (si, si j'vous jure) Merci pour toutes les reviews super encourageante S'il vous plait continuez de lire, même si ce chapitre est nul UU Bisous à vous et bonnes vacances ! °Oo


End file.
